Aht Lo Leh-Vahd (You Are Not Alone)
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Basically, it's right after Tony, Ziva and McGee hand in their badges to Vance. Please read Dancing in Berlin first seeing as this goes alone with it.


**Title: Aht Lo Leh-Vahd**

**Summary: They all turn in their badges and hang out at Tony's place. Please read Dancing in Berlin to understand.**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Pairings: Tony D./Ziva D.**

A/N: So to understand this, you may have to read Dancing in Berlin. This goes along with it. Dedicated to Miss Suave for being my 100th review on The Unexpected Gift.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all turned in their badged on Vance's desk. They all left and went to Tony's apartment. McGee plopped down on Tony's couch and watched Ziva follow Tony into his bedroom. "Tony," Ziva sighed and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. I know," Tony sat down next to her and rubbed his face with his hands. "What're we gonna do?" Tony grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Should we tell McGee?"

"Only if you want to," Ziva smiled down at their intertwined fingers. "McGee then Gibbs," Ziva thought for a moment. "That is, if we can find Gibbs," Ziva smiled up at Tony. She stood up and walked into the living room of Tony's apartment, "Hey McGee," Ziva smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi," McGee tried to smile but didn't force it. He couldn't smile. He was too upset about handing in his badge. Ziva turned to see Tony walk into the kitchen. He came back out holding three beers. He handed one to McGee and one to Ziva and then sat next to Ziva.

"McGee, Ziva and I want to tell you something," Tony spoke.

"Yeah?" McGee turned to them.

"Ziva and I are," Tony looked at Ziva, "Dating," Tony and Ziva held their hands together and smiled at their coworker.

McGee spit out his beer, "What?" McGee was shocked. "No way!"

"Yes way," Tony smiled down at his and Ziva's hands that were held together.

"Oh shit. Gibbs is gonna..." McGee stopped. "No he won't,"

"Yeah. So we're all cool with it," Tony stood up and grabbed a movie off the shelf and put it in the DVD player. He walked back to Ziva and sat down next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and Ziva giggled.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. Tony leaned up and kissed her neck.

"I'm leaving," McGee stood up and walked out the door.

"Bye McGee," Ziva said for the both of them but McGee didn't hear her, seeing as he was already gone. Ziva turned back to Tony and kissed his cheek, "Are we doing anything later?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"Well, there are a few things I can think of," Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva relaxed against his chest.

"Of course you can," Ziva giggled and made Tony smile. "Why don't we just go to the movies?" Ziva turned to look in his eyes. "Or a nice dinner?"

"Or we could spend the night on the couch," Tony quickly moved his bodies so he was laying on top of her. Ziva giggled and Tony silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Ziva melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Tony pulled away and Ziva whimpered, "See? Isn't this better?"

Ziva eyed him, "I guess," Ziva smirked and had an idea. "Kiss me again and I'll decide,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tony smiled and leaned down to capture her lips with his. He pulled away and smiled down at her again, "How about now? Can we spend the night here?"

"Sure," Ziva lifted her hands up to weave her fingers through his hair. "Can we sit up though?"

"Yeah," Tony got off of her and pulled her up with him. Ziva sat up and fixed her position so she was sitting on the couch, facing the TV.

"I still wanna go out," Ziva stated as she curled up next to Tony.

"Ziva," Tony groaned.

"Tony, we just turned in our badges. I do not want to sit here all night and watch cop movies all night," Ziva stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Ziva turned and walked back to the bathroom. Tony followed her and knocked on the door.

"Zi, I'm sorry," Tony said and tried to open the door. "Come on sweet cheeks, lets go out. I'll take you anywhere you want. Please just don't be mad anymore," Tony leaned his head against the door and waited for her to open up. Ziva sighed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly kissed him.

Tony kissed her back but pulled away, "Where do you wanna go?"

Ziva smiled, "The movies." Ziva ran her hands up and down his back. Tony let out a little laugh, "Maybe later we can have some fun," Ziva suggested.

Tony smirked and his hands wondered down to her waist, "I like that idea," Tony squeezed her waist and she squirmed in his arms. "WHat movie do you want to see?"

"_The Great Gatsby_," Ziva grinned. "I have read the book."

"Then lets go see it," Tony took her hand and led her to the living room. They both sat down next to each other and Tony put his arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her hand and said, "It's only 7:30 now. Maybe we can go later?"

"Yeah. That's fine," Ziva tilted her head up and kissed him. When she pulled away, she rested her hand on his chest and wrapped her arm around her torso. She tucked her feet under her and for the first time since her father died, she did not feel alone. She knew that Tony's hebrew was right when he said, "Aht lo leh-vahd," When he dropped her off at the airport.

Tony looked down at Ziva and saw that she was zoned out, "Zi?" Tony nudged her. "Are you okay?" Ziva looked up and smiled.

"Yes. For the first time since my father had died, I am truly okay," Ziva turned back to the TV. Tony smiled when she said that. It made his heart flutter just knowing he could make her feel special and perfectly fine. Tony's smile widened and he kissed her head.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I wrote this in English class one day and now it's for an assignment that's due Wednesday! I hope all of you liked it!


End file.
